Confrontation
by Okay-Adjacent
Summary: My assumptions lead me to believe false things. 6x06
1. Chapter 1

Furious, Blair storms to her laptop and frantically searches Dan's name on the Gossip Girl: _Spotted _map. Apparently he and Serena were seen roaming around Madison Square Park in a Vespa. It also appeared that they were being swarmed by the paparazzi and had managed to escape the fiasco.

Blair rolls her eyes.

_Wow, old habits really do die hard._

From May, Blair thought that it was only her fault that their relationship ended. That it was all her doing. That she chose Chuck and left Dan hanging when in actuality, at the approximately the same time she gave herself to Chuck, he had been fucking her best friend. No wonder he and Serena were acting quite menacing to one another earlier September. She should've known.

_That is so like Humphrey—never taking responsibility for his actions. _

How could he have led her to feel this way for months? He could've at least let her know through the emails.

Blair was surprised with how much rage she was feeling. She hadn't allowed herself to feel much for Dan since they returned to New York. She figured that it was best to act like they never happened and focus on rebuilding her future with Chuck. Much of the conversations or associations they've had with each other revolved around Serena and how to save her. Essentially, they are back to the beginning—full circle.

However, her anger is only building up. It is quite humorous actually how hurt she feels. Though they might have been technically broken up, she just couldn't let this slide.

_Dan is supposed to be the good guy. _

_He's supposed to be the selfless guy, the white knight._

Her perception of him had been wrong this whole time.

Not taking it any longer, she decides to go confront him. Blair jumps off her bed and heads straight to her closet. She frantically throws on the closest dress and heels she can find, grabs her jacket and purse and heads out the door. She doesn't bother grabbing a headband. This was only Humphrey she was looking for, not a take down or social affair.

She applies a light layer of lipstick and spays herself with her mini Chanel No. 5 once she'd entered the elevator.

Heading out to lobby, Blair takes out her cellphone and checks for any _Spotted _updates on him.

_Spotted: Lonely Boy heading into Manhattan's Chocolatier. Either he has a sudden sweet tooth craving or he's buying sweets for someone. What's it gonna be? I'll keep you posted. _

A jab of pain shoots through Blair. She and Dan had once been to Chocolatier when they were together. She had talked him into going when she heard that they had started supplying her favourite German chocolates and he gladly obliged to go with her. For the most part he tried a few sweets, but he basically watched her stuff her face in amusement. At one point he told her she had chocolate on the side of her mouth and teasingly, she'd asked him to kiss it off.

Shoving off the memory quickly, she focuses on the matter at hand. She has to find him.

Stepping into the town car, she gives the driver the address and they drive off. It was a quick ride and by the time she arrives at the store, she sees the Vespa parked out. He was still there.

Stopping in front of the window, she spots him. He's staring intently at a box of foreign sweets he'd just purchased, trying to read the nutritional information.

_They must be for Serena._

Not rushing at all, she keeps staring and taking him in. Ever since they returned to the city, she never took the time to really examine his appearance. It seems like their breakup had a positive effect on him because his appearance was quite alluring than she remembered. His hair was back to how it looked when they worked at W—the time she questioned the appeal he had on her.

He looked good, really good…

At that moment, feeling watched, Dan slowly raises his eyes and meets her glance. His mouth drops slightly. He looked stunned. Similar to how he looked when she'd chosen him over Chuck once upon a time. Only this time, she was a bit stunned herself. They're faces were identical for a second before she reminded herself of the reason she was here.

He appears confused now until his phone buzzed in his pocket and he checks a text message. Mortified, his mouth dropped even more now. He rolls his eyes, lets out a big sigh and heads out to meet her.

"Blair, listen—, "Dan begins.

"How could you do this to me?" She yells enough for people walking by to turn.

He stares at her in disbelief.

"I really don't think you should be yelling at me given the fact that you were the one that chose to walk away."

"Hello, Humphrey! You fucked my best friend and decided just to not inform me?"

"Given the fact that you've been disregarding the fact that we were ever together, I don't see why it would matter to you," Dan replies coldly.

"At least I had the decency to explain myself to you," she retorts.

Dan scoffs. "Yeah, through email? Give me a break."

She was about to open her mouth with a comeback before he continued.

"I gave you so many opportunities to be straight with me, Blair. I asked you countless times where you stood in our relationship and you led me on to believing that you really were into me as I was for you. I even gave you the opportunity to leave me numerous times."

Blair's glare begins to relax a bit.

"That still doesn't change the fact that you ultimately slept with her," she responds crossing her arms.

They looked stupid standing a few feet away from one another, but neither of them would move any further.

"Of course… I mean, I could tell you that it was drunken meaningless sex and I was just using her to ease the pain of losing you, but what does that matter, right?" He shrugs.

"Stop with the sarcasm and be serious for once, Humphrey!" she bellows.

"I am being serious! You making a coherent and headstrong decision to leave me for Chuck without an explanation is very much equal to me having revenge sex with Serena."

"It's not about who is more at fault, Dan," she explains before whispers. "It's about the fact that you never told me."

She lets out a soft sigh and looks away from him. He stares at her, attempting to read her facial expression. She looked genuinely hurt, but there was something else in her eyes that he couldn't grasp. After all this time, she was still unreadable to him.

"Why would it matter, Blair? You clearly made your choice and threw us out the window and I'm beginning to accept that," he speaks slowly before taking a step closer to her. "Look, the truth is the whole time in Rome I did hate you for leaving without an explanation and I thought I'd never move on from feeling bitter towards you. However, when I returned and saw you were truly content with your life, I figured I shouldn't be angry that you're happy. It's best if we just move on."

She looks at him once more to find that he did look sincere, but she doesn't respond this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Blair decided to take a walk once he'd left her because she clearly needed to clear her head. She replays their conversation her head and ponders on his every word. After all that has happened between them, he still wants her to be happy. It's these words that make it so difficult for her to believe that they come from the same person who cheated on her.

The same person who wrote wedding vows that peered into her soul.

The same person who loved her for her.

Blair's absent-minded roaming had led her to the one place that she knew too well. Pausing for a minute, she stares at the magnificent white building. The MET held so many memories for her, but there was a specific one that'll always stand out.

She slowly walked up the steps and decides to sit down at the very top. The last time she'd been here, she was in a pink overflowing dress and being dragged up these steps by an eager Dan Humphrey. Blair remembers how smug he looked once she placed the plastic tiara he'd been hiding in his coat on her head. She remembers her bewilderment at the huddle of giggling Constance girls running towards her. He'd planned it all—everything. Though it may not be the grandest gesture, there will always be something about this memory that she'll hold dearly.

Blair's been with numerous people, but the one person she never thought would have the title of_ Blair Waldorf's boyfriend_—without a doubt—is Humphrey. She was always aware of the type of appeal Dan had on girls basically since their high school days. Blair just never knew that she'd one day see what they saw. In a way, she was proud of herself to see past the superficial things such as what stores he shops at and where he lives. As a matter of fact, he was more of a prince than Louis ever was. He treated her like a princess—literally, allowed her to grow and kept challenging her.

Blair begins fiddling with the necklace she was wearing; the necklace containing Chuck's ring and her thoughts shift to him.

She lets out a weak sigh.

It's not that she regrets choosing Chuck, she doesn't. Chuck is her destiny and there is certainly no reason fighting the inevitable. She just wished they had more time to spend with each other. He's been so hard at work and fighting to gain back his empire from Bart lately that they barely ever spoke of anything else. Still, Blair will hold her ground and stand by him for however long it takes, but what will happen once he succeeds? Will they only be known as the power couple that runs almost every social affair in the UES? She's not sure.

Removing the ring from her necklace, she slowly rotates it about her finger, causing the diamond stone to sparkle in only a way that could be described as perfection. Blair recalls Chuck's statement to her the night of the cotillion when he placed the ring-necklace on her.

_Only such a piece of perfection should be worn by someone who's equally as flawless._

She was perfect to him and typically she'd be thrilled, but the truth is she's just very afraid she won't live up to his expectations. She's afraid she'll let him down.

Blair bites down her bottom lip in anxiousness.

Suddenly a girl's cheerful voice is heard.

"Blair?"

Blair looks up to find that Nelly Yuki was standing a few steps down from her.

"Nelly, Hi. What are you doing here?" Blair asks in a feeling of confusion and annoyance.

"I should ask you the same question," Nelly smiles as she continued, "Here I was, on my way to meet a friend and I see Blair Waldorf sitting on the MET steps alone?"

"I always loved these steps; they're like my throne if you don't remember," she points out.

"Aw, well someone's feeling reminiscent today," Nelly teases.

Blair rolls her eyes and looks off to their surroundings.

"No matter how much we've changed, these steps will always be here," she says quietly.

"Times sure have certainly changed indeed," Nelly agrees.

Nelly looks over to the Harry Winston ring still in Blair's fingers. "Wow, that's beautiful Blair."

"I know," Blair keeps looking off.

"You're really lucky," she adds.

Blair doesn't respond. Hopefully, Nelly would take the hint and leave her alone now.

"By the way, did you hear about Dan and Serena's tape scandal?" Nelly asked amusingly.

Blair lifts her face back to Nelly.

"Yeah, I did," she tries to sound indifferent.

"I'm not sure if you knew this, but I was always so envious of Serena in high school."

"Weren't we all?" Blair smiles coldly.

"Yeah, but it was different for me though. I sort of had this major crush on Dan," Nelly gushes.

Blair's eyes soften after as she recalls their high school graduation party and clearly remembers a drunken Nelly announcing her feelings for Dan in front of their grade. "Yeah, I remember that."

"I had every class with him and I would only admire him from afar. Sometimes I'd watch him play soccer after school, too." Nelly smiles at the memory. "And I've never even spoken to him once!"

It seems she doesn't remember her declaration. Blair's not surprised by this; Nelly was pretty wasted after all.

"Seriously though, next to completing assignments and studying for tests, I'd basically just imagine what kissing him would—"

"Oh, I just remembered I have to meet my mother at her office," Blair interrupts Nelly before she could finish her babbling. The last thing she wants to think about Dan's kisses. It wouldn't be good for her sanity. Blair quickly reattaches the ring to her necklace and grabs her purse, beginning to head down the steps.

God, she'd forgotten how giddy this girl was.


End file.
